Michigan (Upper Peninsula)
Alise J. Jones 'is a fan-made character for the series '''Axis Powers: Hetalia. '''She represents the state, or well, part of the state of Michigan (ミシガン州のアッパー半島, ''Mishigan-shū no appā hantō) Appearance She has short, choppily-cut pale brown hair that she often wears in a loose French braid (when her hair's long enough). Her skin is a tannish color, and her eyes are azure. She normally wears a pale brown sweater and blue plaid pants based off the Gakuen Hetalia boy's winter uniform. When not wearing that, she wears a lucky red pea coat and tight-fitting grey jeans. She is normally seen with a fishing pole and a shadow beside her that is not her own. Even if her picture doesn't show it, she has four ahoge that represent either islands near her territory or the Keweenaw Peninsula. Personality and Interests She shares many similarities with her uncle, Canada. She is easily forgotten and passive-aggressive, but she doesn't have a polar bear; no, no, those are ''scary. ''She likes maple syrup, but she also likes eating Finnish meals. She is also known for her moodswings due to the weather in her territory. She can be crying one moment, to snapping random slurs at her father another. She seems to have a lot of fun fishing and hunting with her uncle and her brothers. She can be rather arrogant, however, because of the idea of making her a separate state called ''Superior. ''She has a small creature that follows her around named ''Bête Grise, '''after the lake it usually resides in; her imaginary pal is not unlike Norway's or England's. Relationships Alfred F. Jones (America) Before 1837, he only ''sort of acted as her father. But after that, he became her father, even if he forgot about her a lot. Even though it certainly doesn't seem like it, she provides him with many tourist locations. Alois B. Jones (Lower Peninsula of Michigan) Alois is her older twin brother; she loves him dearly although she calls him a "Troll" often. He got her in exchange for Toledo, a city in his brother, Ohio's, territory. He doesn't forget her, like their father does, but he isn't the nicest brother. He often calls her a "Wannabe Matthew". But trust me, they really do love each other. Pierre Kirkland-Jones (Mackinac Island) Pierre is closer to Alise than he is to Alois. He often gives her new recipes for fudge and she, in turn, well... sort of cares for him. Geographically, his house is closer to her house than Alois's house is to his. Francis Bonnefoy (France) He discovered her, at first, when she was just... there, inhabited by Native Americans. He raised her for a while before giving her up to England, and then to America. Nowadays, Alise doesn't really care for him. He's just... there. Rhys Kirkland (Wales) At the same time Tino's people came, Rhys's people arrived as well. He didn't contribute as much as Tino did to her culture, but it's there. Trust me. Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) During the 1890s, many of Tino's people went to live in Alise's territory. Since many of their descendants still live there, she remains close to the Nordic nation and some of her culture is based off of his. Matthew Williams (Canada) She appears closer to Matthew than she is to Alfred, but she loves both her Uncle and Father dearly. Category:United States Category:North America Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by XxAisudoesnotwantxx